1. Field of the Invention
The system of this invention resides in the field of devices to move mirrors and more particularly relates to a mirror levitated above a superconductive material with the directional movement of such mirror controlled by electronic means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mirrors are utilized in the prior art to direct light, including laser beams and the like, to various points. Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,150 discloses moving scanning mirrors which reflect laser beams to a plurality of points within a viewing chamber to illuminate particles in specific areas. The mechanical movement of mirrors in the required direction has been traditionally accomplished by using motors such as stepper motors, solenoids and the like. Problems with the prior art relate to the slowness of such electromechanical movement devices which cannot quickly change the mirror's direction of movement. When producing three-dimensional images as described in the aforementioned patent, for example, the mirror-scanning movement must be accomplished at extremely high speed.